Sword of Merlin
by Phoenix667
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts, James feels like he has accomplished nothing. He feels trapped in his father's shadow. Shortly after his 18th Birthday, he runs away to America. There he is joined by two unlikely alies, who help him discover his own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction, please don't be too harsh, or well, please give lots of constructive criticism.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Harry Potter or Supernatural Universes.**

* * *

Chapter 1

James sat up in bed, his nightmares never seemed to go away. He realized long ago, that a restful nights sleep was a luxury he was not allowed. He looked around the motel and saw his two sleeping companions. He couldn't believe how his life had changed during the last year. He was a good student, a model son, and a wonderful brother. Now, he had abandoned his family, and his studies, to prove that was his own man. He could remember the day he left home.

_Flashback_

"_James", Ginny called from the kitchen, " It's time for breakfast, and everyone will be here in an hour."_

_James stood up from his desk. A letter lay open on the table. He stood for a minute staring at it, wishing he had never gotten it. It was a letter from the auror department, saying that they had accepted him into their program. They also mentioned that they were happy to have the son of the great Harry Potter, in their program, following in the foot steps of his father. It was that one sentence, which sent James over the edge._

_It wasn't right. James was his own man, and he had his own dreams. His father wouldn't interfere with that. He called the family owl, Hedwig the Second, and tied the recently written letter to his leg. He would have one last day with his family before they realized that he had just thrown his life away. By that time, he would be gone._

_James walked into the kitchen to find Albus, and Lilly sitting at the table arguing._

"_Ok guys, what's with the shouting match." James called over the noise._

" _Al, won't tell me what's happening at Hogwarts this year. He keeps laughing every time I bring up Quiditch." Lilly screamed, " Al, just because you are head boy this year, doesn't mean you can keep important stuff from me, I'M ON THE TEAM."_

"_Lilly, I was trusted with this information, and everything will be told to you during the opening feast with the rest of the school," Albus said standing up and walking towards the door. "Oh James, Happy Birthday. With that Albus walked out of the kitchen, leaving James with his little sister._

"_Lilly, you can't be hard on him, he just got out of my shadow, and was given this responsibility, let him be happy."_

"_James, are you still leaving tomorrow?" Lilly knew the answer; she could read it on his face. "You know you don't have to leave, you could go into a new line of work, maybe even in the muggle world here, in England. Why do you have to go to America?"_

_"Lilly, no matter where I go on this god-forsaken island I will be call Harry Potters son, I will never be just James, I want that. I can go to America and maybe just travel for a while. I have money saved up from my summer jobs, and allowances. I Just transferred it to muggle money. I will be fine." James said with as much confidence as he could muster._

_Lilly jumped up from her seat and ran up to James. She threw her arms around his waist and nuzzled close to his chest. James was her protector. He was always stopping the other students who made fun of her, or stopping her ex-boyfriend who got too handsy in the broom closet. She loved him. It wouldn't be the same without him there. They broke apart, just as the rest of the family walked in._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES" everyone shouted. James stood with his arm around Lilly, and smiled, wanting to enjoy his last day in his childhood home._

_The day went by with amazing speed, the entire Weasley family and many of his friends attended. Soon it was time for dinner, and they all sat around a long table in the Potter's dinning room. They talked happily about school and work, only to come to the one topic James had been avoiding all day._

"_So James, I was looking through the list of new recruits and I saw your name at the bottom. You're going to be following in my footsteps." Harry Potter commented. Ginny squealed, happy that her son was following in the families legacy. James sat still, knowing he needed to say something._

" _Well dad, I got an owl today saying that I was accepted. I was going to send a response tomorrow morning." James lied smoothly. He knew would be gone before anyone would be awake. James looked to see his father smiling happily, and then turned to Ron to discuss the rest of the recruits._

_After dinner, Ginny brought out a huge cake, which was shaped like Hogwarts castle. It tasted delicious and for the first time in a very long while, James sat back content and happy with his family._

_That night he sat on his bed with his duffle bag next to him. All of his important possessions were in that bag. He picked up the letters to each of his family members, and went to their rooms. For his brother and parents he wrote letters fraught with doubts about his current path. They each spoke of confusions and lack of identity. However, for his sister, he just wrote five words. "Good Luck, I love you". He knew he would try and keep some contact with her. He placed the letter on her pillow and looked down at her with sad eyes. He loved his sister, and hated not being there to watch her finish growing up. She was only 14. Just, last year he had to pull her now ex-boyfriend off of her when he tried to take advantage of the situation. Now he was leaving her in the hands of Albus, who well lets face it, was a little self-centered. He reminded James of Uncle Percy._

_James sat that the edge of the bed and stared at Lilly for a few minutes, before walking out of her bedroom, out of the house and out of that life._

_End of Flashback_

James had been gone for almost 3 years. He had received a handful of letters from Lilly, giving him progress reports on the family and how hard they had taken his departure. At first, Harry and Ron had gone searching for James, but after a month gave up the search for more pressing issues. James had kept in touch with his family, sending anonymous owls once in awhile, just to let them know he was alive. Recently he had started to help out these two guys. They were called hunters, and they needed all the help they could get. Their names were, Dean and Sam Winchester.

* * *

**AN: I know this was a short chapter, i am hoping to write more for next time. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction, please don't be too harsh, or well, please give lots of constructive criticism.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Harry Potter or Supernatural Universes.**

Chapter 2

"James, you ok" James was awaken from his thoughts by Sam who stood by the bathroom door.

"Yea, I was just thinking about things." James said realizing that he had been staring off into space for the last hour. "I was just thinking about my family, this Friday is my sisters 17th birthday, and I am missing it."

"So why not go home, and see your family?" Sam asked.

"Because Sammy, you know that I just abandoned them. I am sure they hate me. I mean I just left in the middle of the night after my future was already planned out for me." James said still starring at the wall.

"Hey, I know how you feel. Dude, I left to go to college, and my dad and I didn't talk for like 4 years."

James looked at Sam, seeing that his friend had been more like him then he knew.

"Maybe your right. After this case I will go home to see my little sister. I'll just go home to see her, and hopefully avoid my family. We should wrap this case up by tonight right?"

"Yea James tonight sounds about right" Dean said sitting up from his bed." You ladies talk too loudly, how is a guy suppose to catch a nap."

James smiled and looked over at Dean. He thought back to the day he met the Winchester brothers. He had to admit, it was shear luck and their skill that he survived.

_Flashback _

"_Sam, look I saw someone running this way, I think it's the demon. Lets go and kill it, then get the hell out of this hick town." _

_James squatted in the bushes listening to the two men plan out how they were going to kill him. He pulled out his wand, ready to make his final stand, when a guy swaggered out from behind a tree. The man's eyes changed from blue to pitch black, then back again. _

"_Sam and Dean Winchester, see now here I was bored because I was sent to get some English kid, and I find the two of you. So where is the kid? The big boss wants to talk to him almost as much as he wants to talk to you Sammy." The weird guy said with a sneer. _

"_Look, you bastard, we don't know anything about a kid, we just followed the omens here to you." The shorter Winchester said. James didn't know who was who. He was about to start crawling away, when he felt a knife at his throat. _

"_Well, looky what I just caught, hiding behind this bush." The new "demon" said. James looked around terrified. He looked pleadingly at the two young men who seem to hate the "demon" who wanted him. _

"Let_ the kid go" _

"_Oh Sammy, you know I can't do that, but if you come with me, and say yes to Lucifer, then I will let the runt go for now. He will get to live for another few months." _

"_Never, I would rather die then say yes to Lucifer." _

_James watcedh the banter back and forth and realized that he was defiantly missing something. It sounded like they were talking about the muggle devil, which was a work of pure fiction, according to his grandfather, and uncles. _

_He finally found his voice and decided to ask the one question he was dying to know. _

" _Ummmmmm, why does a fictional character want to talk to me?" _

_There was utter silence, and it made James very uncomfortable. He looked around at the weird creepy guy who was now walking over to him. _

"Jamie_, we want to talk to you, because of your daddy, and who he is" _

_James felt like numb all over. His father was not one to cross and if these guys wanted his dad and weren't afraid of him, then this was a very dire situation. A shot rang through the air to bring him back to reality. The demon, turned around to see a smoking gun pointed at him. He fell over and went still. James was stunned by these events, when he was jerked back into reality by the knife digging deeper into his skin. _

" _Drop the boy" Dean screamed, and cocked the gun. This caused the knife to be dug deeper into James neck. James took this time to get over the shock of the situation. He now was thinking the way a Auror would think. When he was younger his father used to teach him self defense and how to get away from this type of attacker. He looked over at Dean and tried to signal him. He started to wink and once he was sure that Dean knew what was happening, he started to disarm his attacker. He stepped on the guys foot, which disoriented, and then once the knife was removed, he kicked behind the knee, and brought the guy down onto his knees, finally, he jumped out of the way just in time for Sam and Dean to empty their guns into the guy. Once they were sure he was dead, the turned on James. _

"_So, why do they want you?" _

"_I have no idea, I was just heading out west on a bus and they started to follow me, I saw them and started to run for it" _

"Who's_ your father, and why do they want him?"_

_James decided this was the place to lie. "I don't know, I hate the guy, I ran from home when he tried to plan my future. _

_End of Flashback_

From that conversation James learned about demons, angels and the apocalypse.

He turned back to Dean and they started to make plans to find the women's remains to burn.

After three hours of searching they found her grave. She was buried in the local cemetery, and they went back later that night to dig her up and burn the body. It was a standard process with very little resistance. They celebrated a relatively normal job with beers and dinner at the local diner. That night James woke with a start, and looked at the clock.

"Damn, its only 5:45" He knew that meant no more sleep for the night. He thought about want that demon had said to him all those months ago. _It's about your daddy, and who he is"_. Did that mean that they were after his family, should he have warned them? He thought about the devil and the things in his family house, which could help, explain his questions. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The answer was in him. He went into a trance thinking about how he could have forgotten this major detail, and how he would break it to the Winchesters. Yet again Sam who was waking up at his usual time, 8:00, brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sam, wake Dean up, and call Cas, there is something I need to tell you about…"

It was 9:30 before they were all sitting around the table in the diner. They had just ordered, and now it was time to come clean. He looked at the two men who had become as close as family, in the last year.

"Now, I need to tell you a story, something, that will not make any sense until the end of the story. So please don't interrupt. Now we have run into people who have called themselves witches and have had "powers" but they were just channeling a demon. There are people who are born with this power and who use it for good. They live among people peacefully and don't use their power for personal gain. There is a society where these people live and work. They are trained how to use their powers in constructive and proper ways." James looked at the Winchester boys and saw confusion. Castiel did not look surprised at this revelation.

**"Ok**** let me go about this a different way. So in the world there were people with powers that were born to them. They were persecuted and killed for these powers, so they started to hide them. The first to control their gifts was** Merlin. He trained for many years to hone his talents into viable uses. When he reached the age of 100, he realized that he should pass his gifts on to others like him, and help end the persecutions. He found the brightest and most talented four children he could and started to train them. After he died many years later, they realized their own mortality, and created a school, which would help pass on this gift of control to the future generations. This school is still around today."

Dean started to laugh. "That's a great joke Jamie, but everyone knows Merlin never existed."

James sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Dean he did exist, and the school exists as well. Please no more interruptions. In the early 50s, a child was born who would change the world in so many ways. His name was Tom Riddle. Now when he turned 11 he was accepted into this school, and taught about his powers. What no one saw coming was, was his hatred of those who were different from him. See some people who have no magical blood in the family, can developed magical powers, no one can understand why. But Tom wanted to kill all of these types of witches and wizards. His philosophy instigated a war which spanned close to 30 years. So many innocent people were killed. It wasn't until a boy was born, in 1982, that hope actually came. See this boy was destined to kill this wizard and bring about a golden age for Wizarding Britain. He finally succeeded when he was 17 years old." James finished an extremely abridged story of the last great war.

Dean looks confused while Sam was angry. Why had this much pressure been put on a boy, was all Sam could think about at that moment. Dean then asked on both the Winchester's mind. "Why is this important?"

James looked at his friend sadly, and said, "Well... that boy... his name is Harry Potter. He's my dad."

Dean sat back down flabbergasted. Sam just stared at the James. Cas was the only one who looked calm. "James, I am glad you chose to tell them this secret." James gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Cas, it really meant a lot to me that you understood."

"James, why didn't you tell us earlier? You shouldn't have lied to us." Sam said quietly.

"Cas, you knew about this, and you let us be around him. He could have attacked us." Dean said, loudly, causing the other customers to turn and look at their table.

"Dean, I can't believe you, if you really think that I am so awful, I will leave and I won't give you the answer of how to kill the devil." James said, as he stood to leave. He turned to leave, before he was slammed into the wall. He turned around just before Dean stepped forward and put his forearm against his throat.

"You knew how to kill the devil, all this time, and you didn't tell us." He started to push harder. Sam tried to pull him off of James.

"I didn't remember it until this morning and it might kill him, I don't know if it will work. Please let go, and will tell you." Dean dropped his arm and they sat back down. The waitress walked over and asked them to leave. They paid for their food and went back to the motel to eat it. After breakfast was eaten, the conversation started again.

"When I was younger, my dad was not really around. It was fine for me, I was 8, but my sister was only 3, and she couldn't understand why he wasn't around. So I started to read to her, to make her feel better. I would read stories about princesses and dragons, but she seemed to get even more depresses. That was when I found a book in my dad's study. It was an old leather-bound book, which looked like it was from the 12 century. I started to read the book to myself, but Lily caught me, and wanted me to read it to her. It was this old story about an evil dark lord, who terrorized the world. He was defeated by a sword, which was forged by Merlin. He was struck through the heart and sent back to hell. The sword was lost and was said that it now used to keep the main gates of hell locked.

I read it to her over a hundred during the next 3 years before I went away for school. She continued to read it hundreds of time more before she started school. That story meant the world to her, so she started to research the actual history behind the myth and stumbled onto the biggest obsession ever. She only told me about it once, but other then that, she kept all her research to herself. She has the answer to what you want to know. She knows where to start looking for the sword that was forged for the sole purpose of killing anything evil. I don't know if it would work on the devil but it's worth a try." James took a deep breath and looked up at his three shocked companions.

"James, if I wasn't so pissed at you for lying to us for the last year, I would kiss you." Dean said with a small smile. He didn't like that James had lied about his past. But it didn't matter right now. He might be able to kill the devil without killing Sam.

"Let's go to England" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction, please don't be too harsh, or well, please give lots of constructive criticism.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Harry Potter or Supernatural Universes.**

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean leaned against the Impala. It had been a long week and it was only Tuesday night. Not only had they learned about James' unique past, but that it might hold the key to defeating the devil.

The first thing they did after finding out about James was take him to talk to Bobby. It took awhile to get past the whole wizard thing, and then move onto the brand new plan it afforded them.

Currently the plan was to go to have Castiel "transport" them to England to forgo the whole airplane problem that Dean had. This also meant that they could leave whenever they wanted and not worry getting new weapons in the UK.

"He's been in there a long time. I can't believe Bobby can yell for this long." Sam said looking up for the first time in 20 min.

"Yeah well Bobby always had a good pair of lungs" Dean smirked.

"Your tell me." A voice came from behind them.

The Winchesters turned to see James walking up holding a bag of peas against his head.

"He threw a book at me, for not telling him sooner" James laughed. "So are you guys packed and ready to go. I was going to call Cas in like 15 minutes for transportation."

James had just dropped a massive duffle bag at his feet. Sam nodded his head, while dean looked slightly guilty and mumbled something about being too busy to pack as he ran off.

* * *

20 minutes all four of the travels were standing in Bobby's living room. James looked like he really nervous, Sam looked hopeful and slightly sick, Dean looked determined, and Castiel look like he always did.

"Good luck and bring back a nice sword while you there" Bobby called from his wheelchair as he watched the small group disappear.

* * *

James blinked his eyes as he looked around. It was morning here while it was 1 am when they left. It was familiar scene that greeted him as he took in his surroundings. While the trees were slightly bigger and then grass was green then he remembered, many things stayed the same. He turned to see Sam and Dean waiting for him to make a move in the right direction. He figured a short introduction about their environment might help ease some of their tension. He started to explain that this was his childhood neighbor when a very loud noise was heard from the house in front of them.

"I DON'T CARE AL, SHE IS ACTING LIKE A BITCH AND THE WHOLE FAMILY KNOWS IT. JAMES DID NOT ABANDON THIS FAMILY AND HE WILL BE BACK" the petit red head was screaming.

"Oh don't kid yourself Lily, he left everyone, INCLUDING YOU." The boy yelled back.

Sam and Dean both looked bewildered and then extremely surprised to see James smiling.

He turned and said " this is the perfect time for an introduction" with that he walked off towards the shouting siblings.

"Now guys, what's with the shouting match?" James asked over the noise, with a smirk plastered on his face.

The next thing he knew, he was nearly knocked over by Lily who was holding on to him like her life depended on it.

"Hey Lilypad, I'm sorry it took so long to come back." James whispered into her ear. He then turned to Albus. "Hey Al, how are you?"

While Albus was not happy that his brother had run out the family, he still ran to hug James. He muttered "I missed you Jamie" so that only his brother could hear him.

Dean watch enviously at the family reunion, he wished that he could have had that with Sam or even with his father. Sam watched on with the same sad envy, but he wished he could have had this type of family Jess.

Lily detached herself from James first and turned to Sam and Dean who were standing by the front of the driveway. She happily skipped over and greeted them. She grabbed one hand of each boy and started to pull them toward the front door following a smirking Albus and a laughing James. As they reached the door, it opened to reveal a very upset Ginny Potter. She had been prepared to yell at both Lily and Albus for making such a ruckus in the front yard, but she stopped short. Her eldest son was standing within arms reach of her. She couldn't believe it. They had been heart broken when he left.

* * *

_Ginny was always the first to wake up in the morning, and was the first to discover the letter. She opened it carefully and as she read, tears formed in her eyes. She tore from the room and into her eldest son's room. It was quiet and empty. Ginny broke down right there and started to weep for her missing son. Harry, having heard his wife's sobs came running into the hallway. He looked at his wife and his son's empty room. _

_"Ginny what happened? Where's James?" Harry knelt next to his wife and looked at her with concern. She couldn't speak she was cry too hard. She held out a letter for him to read. _

_Dear mom and dad, _

_As I write this letter, my heart is weighed down with all of the pain I am going to cause both of you. For the last six months I have been feeling that everything is planned out for me. That's why I never applied to the Auror Academy. The day I got my acceptance letter it was the last straw. I was already planning on traveling, but that letter expedited my plans. I couldn't do it. Dad I hope you can understand what I am trying to explain. Please don't worry about me, I will try and send as many letter as I can to show you both I am safe. I might want to work for the ministry, but right now I need to figure out who I am outside of the "Saviors' Son". _

_I love you_

_James _

_P.s. I'm sorry _

_Harry sat down next to his wife. He had no idea that James had not applied. He had seen the application on decision committee's table and thought that he would put in a good work for him. Harry would have to figure out that mystery later, right now all that mattered was finding his son. _

_He leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "I'll find him Gin, I promise." _

Harry had not been able to, and it because quite a few fights until finally, they both just stopped talking about him. Now, here was James, healthy and happy, standing in front of her.

"Hey mum"

James looked at his mom and could tell that she was both relieved that he was alive but so incredibly that he left. He wanted to preempt any yelling. He took two steps forward and engulfed his mother in a hug. She stood shocked for all of 10 second when it clicked that he was not a mirage and hugged her son back.

"James?"

"Yeah mum, I'm home." James look at her was the patented Potter smirk. "I've really mis- OW. Mum that really hurt."

She smacked him on the head with the spatula that was in her apron. "That, JAMES, is for leaving in the middle of the night and not telling anyone where you were. You could have died, or worse. Did you even think of your parents when you decided to run off on your half baked adventure?" Her voice was steadily rising, as the shock wore off. "YOUR FATHER SEACHED FOR WEEKS FOR YOU. DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO HIM?" She looked at James expecting to see guilt and shame. When she saw concern and a slight shade of shame she stopped yelling. "James, you know we love you, why didn't you just talk to us." She asked in a motherly tone.

"I didn't think you would listen. You guys never really have before." James smiled sadly at his mother before pulling her into another hug. They pulled apart and he was about to introduce his friends when he heard a weak voice.

"James?"

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so incredibly long to update this story. Between graduations, and application to grad schools, life has been crazy. Now that I have gotten in to a school, I have a lot more time to write. I am excited. **

**As a treat for the long delay I have posted 2 chapters today and I will post another one tomorrow. **

**Please review. **


End file.
